Cosmic Love Eternity
by KatrinaGG
Summary: One Shot to Cosmic Love 1 and 2. If you haven't read the first and second story then you will probably be confused. It is the day of Bra's wedding and her family is getting ready for it while remembering their reactions to Vegeta's wish.


**BEFORE YOU READ: **If you have not read Cosmic Love 1 and 2 then you will probably be confused about what is going on. This a one shot that takes place after Cosmic Love2. But just in case you still want to read it, Ninjin is Goten.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or anything about it.

**Cosmic Love Eternity**

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. Today she felt a whole lot older then she looked, well then she'll ever look for the rest of her life. She gently touched her face careful not to ruin her makeup and briefly wondered how many women would love to be stuck forever looking like they were 30. Bulma raised an eyebrow as she looked at her figure. _'Well I could totally pass for 27'._ The gold gown that she had on was definitely not something the average woman in her late 40's would be able to pull off seeing as the slightly backless and deep plunging cleavage showing dress would definitely show off too many wrinkles and faults in the skin. If there was one thing she was thankful for was being stuck ageless before the wrinkles could come. And that little aging boost she gave herself did help her a bit in the aging department before the dragon balls came into play. She sighed once more and looked at her face. Even though her body could not age her eyes did. At least to her they did. Her husband always said he could see the truth in her eyes. Every day she understood that more and more.

"You look beautiful."

She turned and saw the man that was the cause of her pain and also her joy. She didn't believe there was another person in the universe that could please and displease her so much at the same time. Although her vain and selfishness loved the idea of being an ageless immortal, the other side of her would still have liked the option presented to her and not decided for her. She was so angry with him for what he had done that she only started speaking to him this year...

**About 3 years ago...**

Bulma had paced back and forth holding her crying son. The sky had turned an odd color as if a storm was coming on and then in it all stopped. She knew that it had something to do with Vegta not being back yet. She didn't know what was going on, but if she had to guess, then her husband had just used the Dragon Balls. She had only hoped that it wasn't for something stupid.

The child wailed once more as if he too knew something was wrong. "There, there. Come on Veggie, don't be upset."

"I never liked that name and I doubt he will either."

Bulma turned to the window and saw her husband come through the balcony doors of their present bedroom in Capsule Corp. Bulma instantly narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do Vegeta?"

Vegeta stood still and crossed his arms. There was a fight coming and there was no telling how bad it was going to get. "I did what was necessary."

"You used the dragon balls didn't you?"

There was no use in lying. The woman was a genius after all. "Yes."

Bulma tapped her foot and patted her baby on the back as she waited for some words to flow after his 'yes'. After a few seconds she exploded causing her baby to cry even more. "WELL WHAT DID YOU DO?" She had already figured that the dragon balls were the only reason why he wanted to come to Earth. But what really made her angry was that he tried to keep it from her. Weren't they supposed to be a team? Haven't they been through enough already?

Vegeta looked to the side and said, "I can't tell you."

Bulma's eyes became large. "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

Vegeta winced in frustration. He knew this was going to be tough on Bulma. But he couldn't tell her that he had wished for his family to have immortality. At least not yet. He and Bardock had a deal that he wouldn't reveal it until he made his wish too. So it was going to be a year of Hell for him until Bardock made his wish. But he would have an eternity to be with his family so it was worth it. Besides he couldn't tell her because she would try to stop Bardock from doing the same or possibly do something foolish like hide a dragon ball or two.

Vegeta looked back at his wife with determination "I asked you before to trust me, and that is what you need to do."

Bulma blinked at him then clinched her teeth as she said, "That was before I realized you manipulated me to get to the dragon balls!"

"You wanted to come back to Earth anyways!" Vegeta yelled back.

"To spend time with you and our children not be used to get you a wish. Those dragon balls are very powerful and-"

"Don't you think I know that? I asked you to trust me and you said you did."

"Well do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do-"

"Then tell me what you wished for!"

"I can't!"

"So you'll never tell me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then when will you?"

"When the time is appropriate."

"You know Vegeta, we have been through so much, and half of what we went through wouldn't have been necessary if we just would have opened up to one another. And this is how you want to start over?"

"I have to do this." He said sternly.

Bulma stared at him for a while as she still tried to calm her baby down. "Fine. But until you talk to me about what happened you are not allowed to talk to me at all."

"Bulma you can't be serious!" Vegeta said throwing his hands in the air.

Silence.

"After what you just said about being opened you want to close me off completely?"

Silence.

"Fine." He had ended by storming out of the room.

Vegeta slept in another room down the hall at Capsule Corp after that. All he did was train and eat. He spent some time with his son but when Bulma and Vegeta were in a room together they would just have an angry stare off. Bra couldn't take it anymore and eventually went back to the capital on Vegeta but not before telling both of her parents that they were being silly.

And then a year had passed. Bulma woke up to the sky being that very similar odd color. "No way..." She ran down the halls frantically trying to find her husband. She found him standing outside looking up to the sky. "Vegeta?"

It was the first time he had heard his name spoken from her lips in a year. He didn't realize how much he missed it till then. He turned to her as she ran up to him. Just as she did the sky became normal again. He sighed with relief and said "I can tell you now Bulma."

She felt a shiver go down her spine. She didn't understand why her husband wasn't freaking out. Clearly someone had just used the Dragon Balls. But as she watched his calm face, she knew that he knew something and part of her didn't want to know what it was. She nodded for him to continue.

Vegeta took a long breath and said, "One year ago, I wished for immortality to be given to my family. Now you, the children, and myself never have to worry about dying ever again. I had to wait a year, because Bardock had a vision of me making the wish and only agreed to be silent about it if he could do the same. And he just did." Vegeta watched Bulma's face that had not changed at all. He took a step towards her and opened his mouth once again, "I know you might be angry-"

Vegeta was caught off by his wife slapping him as hard as she could across his face. It hurt her more than him, but the effect was still there. Bulma shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "You had no right! No right to make that kind of decision for us!"

"But don't you see? Now no one has to die. Not you or the kids-"

"Or you? I never feared my own death Vegeta. I actually was looking forward to growing old with you."

Vegeta grunted angrily. "Aren't you the one that experimented on yourself so that you could stay younger?"

"So we could age at the same rate. And what about the kids? Will they age at all? Will Vegeta Jr. grow older or will he be stuck an infant forever?" She nearly screamed.

"I-I'm sure that it won't happen-"

"But you don't know? And what about Cellena? Trunks just married her, is she included in your deal or does he have to watch her die one day?"

"I told the dragon my family I would assume she would be included." He said frustrated.

"But you don't know! Will we even stay eternally young or will we be corpses walking around that never die?" This time she did scream.

"I don't know alright!" Vegeta yelled back. "All I know is that I never have to watch you die again and that alone was worth the decision." He steamed out.

"Of course." Bulma almost laughed. "You're still the same spoiled prince you always have been. Prince Vegeta has to get everything he wants."

"That's right." Vegeta said not offended in the slightest. She died in his arms once and he swore it would never happen again. No fate could possibly be worse. He was going to get what he wanted.

Bulma scoffed at him and shook her head. "I'm going back to the capital to tell our children why you should be nominated for father of the year award." She turned to leave and started to walk away.

"Bulma!" Vegeta called out.

"What?"

"I knew you would be upset, but in time you will understand." He said believing it more than she did.

Bulma wanted to go over there and strangle him but all that would do was hurt her hands. She was just sick of him at the moment. "In time I'll understand huh? I guess I really have no choice now do I?"

**Present**

Vegeta wrapped his arms around his wife and looked at her through her mirror. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you Husband."

Vegeta placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Yes you look ravishing in fact." He pressed her into him wanting to feel her lushes curves against him.

Bulma giggled a little. "Don't even think what you're thinking. I am not going to take even longer to get dressed. Not on the day of our daughter's wedding."

"Oh of course. Are we sure she's ready? After all she has plenty of time to decide upon this."

"She has been deciding for years. She has been engaged to him since she was an infant."

Vegeta snorted as he stepped away from her. "Yes no thanks to you."

"Don't start. She is ready. She-"

Just then Vegeta Jr. burst through the door laughing hysterically while Trunks was hot on his tail. "I'm going to kill you!"

Jr. hid behind his mother while sticking his tongue out believing to be in the safe zone. Bulma was about to ask what was going on but one look at Trunks and you could see it. His gorgeous lavender colored hair was now horrible with large black splotches all over his purple locks.

Bulma had to cover her mouth to not laugh at her eldest. "Oh wow."

Vegeta was amused himself and held a smirk. "Explain." he said dragging his eyes from his eldest child to his youngest.

Vegeta Jr. laughed once then turned to his father and said, "I wanted to see what he would look like with Saiyan hair so-"

"He put black hair dye in my shampoo!" Trunks hollered furiously. He had thought Bra was terrible but his little brother was a monster. "I am going to kill you."

"You can't I'm an immortal." He said laughing again.

"But that doesn't mean I can't make you wish for death." Trunks said taking a step closer.

"Stop." Bulma said raising her hand. "It's your sister's wedding, I will take care of this."

"No you won't. That kid is the most spoiled creature in the universe. You never punish him and neither does Dad!"

Vegeta crossed his arms in defense. He knew that he spoiled his son, but he found him so amusing. Plus he acted just like himself. He was strong just like him, plus the boy had already showed signs of being a genius like his mother even at the tender age of 4.

Vegeta Jr. laughed at his brother's outrage. He loved to push his buttons but he knew not to keep him angry for long because he knew that Trunks would get him back eventually. "Don't worry brother I made the counter dye already."

"Give it to me now." Vegeta Jr. tossed him a capsule and Trunks snatched it in the air furiously. "You are still going to get it." He said right before he left out. He couldn't stand his brother sometimes. But he knew that one of the reasons why his father favored him so much was because his sister and him had pushed their father away these past couple years. He remembered when his parents came back from Earth and delivered the news that almost tore the family apart...

**Then...**

He remembered feeling eerie as his mother had furious tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. He and his sister knew it was bad as soon as their mother dismissed all of the guards. It was just the four of them in the room and Trunks was anxious to know what was going on. He looked at his mother willing her to speak, to say something. She was silent for a moment longer trying to gather her words then she looked sternly down at them.

"Your father has taken it upon himself to use the dragon balls."

"What for?" Trunks asked nervous.

"Immortality." Bulma said looking at her husband.

"You wished to be immortal?" Trunks yelled.

"Dad?" Bra whispered in disbelief.

Fury burned inside of Trunks and he began to scream at his father. "You just couldn't let the crown go could you? So now you are going to be king forever? Figures even with Able gone I'm still going to be stuck a prince-"

"Silence! I did not wish for immortality for only myself." Vegeta said as he stood up, his statement still floating in the air.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you saying?"

"He wished for the whole family to be immortal?" Bulma blurted out.

Bra gasped and Trunks asked, "What about Cellena?"

"I told the dragon my family. I would assume she is included since she is married to you."

"But you don't know that!" Trunks yelled. He was trembling in anger. He couldn't believe that his father could actually be so selfish to make such a decision. He could have at least asked but no, he was too ridiculous in getting what he wants. He should have known that he would have pulled a crazy stunt like this after his mother's death and resurrection. But what about everyone else? It's not like the universe was filled with immortals.

Trunks looked at his sister who was now crying. There was at least a chance that his wife was immortal but she wasn't married yet. Was she going to spend an eternity alone?

Bra opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form words then tried once more and shakily asked, "What about Ninjin and Yarrow?"

Bulma cleared her throat. "Your father made this wish a year ago. He waited to tell us until...Bardock made his wish this year."

"You mean...?"

"Bardock's family is immortal as well."

**Now...**

Even till this day Trunks was still upset. He had stormed out of the room after that revealing truth and refused to talk to his father for weeks. He didn't care if he was the King. Finally he had sought him out and they came to a conclusion that the universe was big enough for more than one king of the Saiyan Empire. But there was still the fact that he didn't know if he was going to outlive his wife. And it scared him even until this day. He walked back into his room and was greeted with laughter.

Cellena was cracking up. "Oh your brother got you good."

"That little brat. We'll see how funny he thinks this is when I have him crying-"

"You're not going to make him cry." Cellena said shaking her head. "You don't want to admit it but you spoil him too."

Trunks frowned but then shrugged his shoulders. He knew she was right. He sometimes saw Vegeta Jr. as a way to make up for Able. Even though his brother deserved death, he still regretted killing him till this day. Jr. was a second chance at being a big brother again. Even though they were not alike at all. Jr. was a combination of the good sides of both his parents. He was like himself but without the childhood trauma. The kid had the universe handed to him on a platter while Trunks had to earn everything that he had. Vegeta Jr. got whatever he wanted and the only problem was that he knew it. Everyone was concerned if he would age or stay the same but once he kept growing he put everyone's mind to ease. Bulma and Bardock believes that he will stop aging once he reaches his peak at 21. But only time will tell.

"I might spoil him but he needs to learn some respect. The kid is terrible." Trunks said as he walked back into his bathroom.

Cellena came in and leaned against the wall as she watched her husband take off his clothes to get back into the shower to fix his hair. "Well it's something that you will have to deal with for the rest of your immortal life."

"Our immortal lives." Trunks corrected just as he was about to take off his pants. Cellena only gave him a sad smile and turned away. She didn't take the news well. She always tried to hide it from him but he knew that she was terrified of not being included in the wish. And only time would tell if she was. "Hey don't be upset."

"I'm not." She said defensively.

"You haven't aged at all." He said bringing his arms around her waist.

She only laughed. "I'm a Saiyan. We don't really ever age."

"And you won't."

"Trunks you don't-"

"No." He said as he rested his forehead onto hers. "I will hunt down the dragon balls myself to remedy the situation if I have to. I'm not going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me..." She said before she kissed him to confirm. She hated talking about it but she couldn't help but to voice her concern from time to time. So she did what she usually did to break the depressing mood and changed the subject. She pulled away from him and touched his hair. "...but then again you might lose me if you don't do something about that hair of yours. It is definitely not attractive."

Trunks sighed annoyed. "That kid is a handful." He said as he went to the bathroom. "I hope Bra's day is going a lot better than mine."

**Meanwhile...**

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bra said as she paced back and forth. She looked at her dress that laid across the bed, debating whether or not now was the time she should put it on or if she should wait. She hadn't eaten anything yet and she couldn't decide if she should eat now or wait...but she was hungry...or wasn't she. And she didn't want to get her dress dirty. Or was she just stalling. "Is this a mistake?"

"Nonsense! You are just nervous." Ruta said as she stopped Bra by placing her hands on either side of her arms. "There is nothing wrong about being nervous about this. You love your soon to be mate right?"

Bra calmed down and nodded. "More than anything. It's not the wedding that worries me it's after that. I'll never die; will I be able to please him for so many years?"

Ruta crossed her arms and smiled at her. "Well you ca n be quite the brat."

"Thanks for the confidence." Bra said rolling her eyes.

Ruta only laughed. "Everything will be fine. Your family is far from boring. You have nothing to worry about. Besides that man will worship the ground you walk on every day of your life."

Bra smiled happily. She knew that he was with the right man. But it wasn't easy getting to the place she was at now...

**Then...**

Bra left the throne room unable to stop her tears to find Yarrow. She didn't want anyone telling him this news but her. She owed him that. Yarrow; the man that used to torture her brother and then befriended him and then fell in love with her. She found him at his quarters; she could tell that he had just finished getting dressed after a shower due to the fact that his hair was damp. She took in his appearance as she feared that it might be one of the last times she would be able to do so. She told him that she needed to talk to him and to follow her which he did all the way to her mother's garden. She pulled him to a bench and quietly took his hands in hers. Yarrow looked at her completely worried. She had come to him with tears streaming down her face saying that she needed to talk to him.

"Bra you're really making me nervous with these tears of yours."

Her lips trembled as she tried to think of a way to break the news to him. "I...my father...he used the dragon balls last year."

"Did he revive someone?" He asked confused.

"No he...he wished for immortality...for his whole family."

Yarrow blinked in shock as he stared at her. "So...you will live forever?"

She nodded her head.

Yarrow was completely silent for a long while and Bra couldn't' take it any longer. "Please say something."

"I don't know what to say. On one hand you will never have to die and that pleases me, but on the other hand, I will eventually die leaving you here."

"Yarrow I am so sorry." She whispered.

Yarrow grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "I don't care though. I would die for you all over again." He said as he kissed her with everything he had to show her how much he truly loved her.

Bra swooned in the kiss. She adored how much he adored her. But she broke the kiss knowing that the next part was going to crush him.

Yarrow stroked her face. "You don't have to be sad Bra. It's ok as long as we're together I don't care how much time we have together as long as we are together."

Tears streamed down her face even more. "There is something else I have to tell you that you are not going to like."

"What is it?"

Bra hesitated and took in a shaky breath. "My father had to wait to tell us that he made the wish because he made a deal with Bardock so that he could use the dragon balls this year and...Bardock...he made the same wish."

Yarrow furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that have to-" He stopped once he realized what she was trying to say. Yarrow angrily turned his head to the side. "So I'll never catch up to him."

"That's not necessarily true. We could make another wish and-"

"A pity wish you mean." Yarrow spat. "It's bad enough that he was already a super Saiyan but now he is immortal? Why should some low class half breed-"

"Hey?" Bra interrupted him angry now at his words. "Don't speak about him like that. And need I remind you that I am a half breed as well?"

Yarrow exhaled his anger. "I am sorry. I just...I can't compete with him."

"So you're giving up? You're giving up on me?" Bra asked in disbelief. She knew that Yarrow was always a step or two behind Ninjin but he always pushed himself and never gave up. That was one of his best qualities.

Yarrow took his hands away from her and said, "You don't get it. Even if you do choose me, you'll still choose him by default. I'll die and pass away and he will still remain. I can't do this. I can't be with you when I know that you're just waiting for him." He said as he looked away.

"Yarrow what are you saying?" Bra whispered in disbelief.

"I'm saying that I'm making this a lot easier for you." He said as he stood up.

"You coward!" Bra screamed as she stood up. "So what if he has something you don't have. You could still have me."

Yarrow slumped his shoulders. "No. You had me, but I never had you. Goodbye my Princess..."

**Present...**

**Last she heard of Yarrow he had settled down on some planet far away and was already expecting his first child with his mate. She was happy for him. It only saddened her that he believed so little in himself.**

"You and Ninjin are perfect for one another."

Bra looked at Ruta as she got out of her daze. She smiled at her warmly. "Yes we are. I think I am ready for my dress now." Ruta nodded and helped her into it. Once she had it on she felt more at ease. It was a beautiful puffy and airy white gown that glittered with gold on the shoulders then disappeared with stones into the white of the dress. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror admiring her reflection. The top of the dress was tight against her frame and puffed out at her hips. All that was left was her hair and makeup and then she could get married. She frowned when she still felt some butterflies in her stomach.

"I wonder if he is as nervous as I am?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh man...what if she leaves me at the altar?" Ninjin said out loud to no one in particular.

Raditz Jr. rolled his eyes as he was reading the latest tournament news on his scouter. The Saiyan Empire had picked up some of Earth's habits and developed their own version of ESPN but instead of an actual sport it was a network based on nothing but tournaments held across the empire. They would have a championship on Vegeta every year. Another great idea from Bulma Brief herself.

"Dude, if she has any sense at all she would totally leave you at the altar."

Ninjin walked over to him and kicked him in the leg. "This isn't funny man! You know her father hates me!"

Raditz rolled his eyes for a second time. "He doesn't hate you; he just doesn't like your father."

Ninjin sighed at that. Things between his father and the King hadn't been good since they found out about the wish...

**Then...**

Bardock gathered the family together and told them all what happened. He remembered being shocked and then looking at everyone else's reaction. His mother fainted and no one bothered to catch her. His grandmother's jaw hit the floor and his father, the great peace keeping Kakarot walked right up to his grandfather and punched him straight in his jaw sending him crashing out the door. The two of them got into an all-out brawl that ended with him and Raditz Jr. trying to pull off an enraged Super Saiyan off another Super Saiyan.

"Kakarot calm down!" Bardock yelled.

Kakarot shook off his son and nephew and pointed a heated finger at Bardock. "I will never forgive you for doing this father. I have been in the middle of Bulma and Vegeta's crap my whole life and now you give me an eternity of it? How dare you?!"

Bardock shook his head. "I thought you would understand. After losing your brother..."

"People die! That is life!" Kakarot yelled.

Bardock sneered in disgust. "That is quite the hypocrisy spilling from your lips seeing as you helped me wish everyone back with the dragon balls."

"This is different and you know it. You had no right to make this decision for me or my family."

"I was not going to lose another son." Bardock said stubbornly.

Kakarot was silent for a moment and said, "You may have Father."

"You'll get over it." Bardock said as he crossed his arms.

Kakarot glared at him then took to the air. Ninjin looked at his grandfather not knowing what to say and followed his father. He knew where they were going and his assumption was proven right as they landed on the Palace steps.

"VEGETA!" Kakarot yelled as he stormed his way to the throne room. The only other person that was in there at the moment was Bulma. She was probably the only reason why Kakarot didn't send a blast Vegeta's way. "What have you done?"

Vegeta pushed Bulma aside. "What needed to be done. Don't forget your pla-"

Before he could finish his sentence Kakarot punched him in his face sending him flying across the room. Vegeta quickly caught himself and transformed just in time as Kakarot tackled him and they were both sent crashing through the throne room and into the hall. Ninjin followed them but didn't dare get into the middle. Super Saiyan or not he would still need back up. So all he could do was make sure that no one else got hurt.

Vegeta somehow grabbed Kakarot and threw him out the nearest window and followed after him. Ninjin was close behind. Kakarot caught himself from going further and charged Vegeta again. Vegeta, having a cooler head in the fight flew away but not before saying, "If you want to fight then fine, but I will not do this in the city in front of my people!"

Kakarot followed him and grabbed his ankle and swung him toward the city and making him crash into a tower.

"Dad?!" Ninjin yelled surprised.

Vegeta was up in a flash charging Kakarot and knocking him away from the city again. "Are you deaf?!"

Kakarot flew to him again and they both began to ping pong each other back and forth. Vegeta was obviously trying to not let the fight be public while Kakarot wanted everyone to see. Which their non-discreet fight soon did gather a crowd of people. Soon it seemed like the whole planet was watching. The odd thing about it was that they were only watching. They barely said anything, after all, if you spoke against the king that was treason. Some cheered for the King while others commented on the fighting skills. But mostly watched in silence as they were eager to see the outcome of the fight.

At one point they were locked together in a standoff. "What are you trying to do Kakarot? Do you want the people to see their king and general fight each other?"

"Consider this my resignation. You are no longer my king. You over stepped your boundaries. I will not spend the rest of my life serving a coward."

"How DARE YOU?" Vegeta said head-butting then kicking Kakarot away from him.

The blow caused him to fall right outside the city. Vegeta was on him quick as they both began to trade blows. Kakarot elbowed Vegeta in the chest then double kicked him in the chest. Then Vegeta recovered and scissor kicked him in the face. They both seemed to be out for blood.

"You think I want to serve you for eternity? You're insane! I'm not holding back anymore Vegeta!"

"You disrespectful clown! You should be executed for your treason!"

"Well too bad cause you were stupid enough to make me an immortal. But I guess it doesn't matter anyways because there isn't anyone strong enough to take me out!"

They both were seeing red. And that became literal as they beat each other so badly the blood was pouring. Ninjin tried contacting Bardock and Trunks but Bardock said to let them have it out and Trunks said that he didn't care. In a last attempt he called Bulma and he was extremely relieved when she came flying in on one of her air bikes. Bulma got off the bike and watched what she could for a moment. She then called for Trunks who came quickly at his mother's command. Ninjin was confused about what she was doing. She wasn't trying to stop the fight at all. "Keep the people away and make them go home. No one is going to die." She said getting back on her back.

Ninjin stepped forward disbelieving what he just heard. "Your highness...you're not going to stop this?"

Bulma sighed then looked over her shoulder. "Let them fight it out. This was a long time coming anyways." She said no longer interested as she started her bike and flew into the air.

It took a while to get the people to go home. But once they did Trunks left as well leaving Ninjin to be the only one to watch. They eventually moved the fight to Kusatta where they beat the crap out of each other even more.

"You have been holding back Kakarot. I've known it all along!" Vegeta said as he kept attacking.

"What that I'm stronger?" Kakarot retorted.

"Ha! You Wish!"

Ninjin looked on for what seemed like hours. He found it interesting that neither went into energy blasts. But he guessed they really wanted to use all their energy into just beating each other senseless. Every now and then he would hear a bone break and then hear or see them put the bone back in place. They were both limping and bleeding until finally Kakarot was left standing. Kakarot's right arm was so broken it looked like it was going to fall off at any moment as blood ran down his nose and over his mouth. Vegeta's left leg was so badly hurt that he couldn't' even move it and plus there was a huge gash on the side of his face.

Ninjin flew down closer to the two. "Dad?"

Kakarot ignored his son like he had been doing the whole time and looked at Vegeta. "I will no longer be your lap dog Vegeta." He said right before he fell to the ground and passed out.

Vegeta sighed and said to no one in particular, "He passed out first so I won." Vegeta said as he too lost consciousness.

Ninjin sighed and called for doctors to come and get them both inside some tanks. Once that was done he went to go find Bra. If he knew her she would be somewhere crying. So he took a guess and went to the garden.

He looked around and finally spotted her asleep on the ground next to a pond. He sighed as he saw streaks on her cheeks, no doubt from the tears she had shed earlier. "Cried yourself to sleep huh? Well that's not good." He moved to pick her up but was sent flying a few feet away after a strong force came across his jaw.

Bra instantly sat up then relaxed as she realized it was Ninjin with her. "What are you doing in here?"

Ninjin ignored her and touched his jaw. "What was that?"

Bra crossed her arms defensively. "My father taught me to be alert even when I sleep. It's not my fault you touched me while I was sleeping."

"I was trying to be nice and take you to your room!"

"Well you should have woken me up!"

Ninjin sighed then came over sat down next to her. "So I take it you were told-"

"Yes." She said as she ran her finger over the grass as she looked her reflection in the water. "I understood why he did it...why they both did it...but they should have asked."

Ninjin shrugged. "It doesn't bother me that much."

"Why not? They totally just literally made a life choice for you."

Ninjin smirked and said, "Cuz my girl is immortal too."

"It's not funny. People are hurt." She said looking back at the water.

Ninjin dropped his smirk. "I'm guessing you already told Yarrow." Bra only nodded. Ninjin became angry. "So you found out you're immortal and the first person you have to tell is him?"

Bra dropped her jaw and caught an attitude quickly. "Are you kidding me? I swear you are so selfish sometimes. I went to him because he is not immortal. He was really hurt."

"Did he give up?"

Bra glared at him. "You are just like my father sometimes."

"I'll take that as a yes." Ninjin said as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back into the grass. "So, we don't have to get married right away. Whenever you want to seeing as we have life times with each other and-"

"YOU JERK!" Bra said as she started to attack him. "You see I'm upset why are you trying to make me angry?"

Ninjin grabbed her arms and wrestled her until he had her on her back. She struggled a bit more and gave out a huff of annoyance when she realized that she couldn't move from his strength.

"Because I'd rather see you angry then upset. I hate to see you cry Bra. It doesn't suit you." He ended as he rolled off of her.

They were silent for a while when Bra said, "You really do act like my dad sometimes."

"And you act a whole lot like your mom; which is good because she is smoking hot."

"Pig!" Bra said as she hit him. He laughed and then grabbed her arms and held her against him. "You know I do feel really bad for Yarrow. I hope he can be happy."

"He should have let you go a long time ago. And now that he has; he has a chance of being happy."

"How do you know he couldn't have been happy with me?" Bra asked trying to gauge reaction from him.

Ninjin looked at her and stroked a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "Because he knew that he wasn't the best man for you."

"And you are?"

"Yep. He knows it and you do too."

"What makes you think-"

Ninjin was done talking and he proved that by crashing his lips upon hers. The day had been long and emotionally tiring. He wanted to relax with his woman's kisses...

**Present...**

Raditz took off his scouter and looked at Ninjin who seemed lost in a daze. "You really are lucky. And to think out of all of us you were the one that got her. Congrats man!" He said bringing Ninjin out of his thoughts.

"Thanks. But it wasn't easy."

"Yea I bet. I hope there isn't any drama between your father and the King. Or rather you and the King."

"Yea tell me about it."

**Meanwhile...**

Kakarot was standing on a balcony overlooking the city. It had took a while for him to come back to the Capital after his fight with Vegeta. He didn't want anything to do with Vegeta's eternal empire and had planned on spending his eternity away from him until Bulma sent him a message basically saying to stop being stupid. She said something like, "You are a protector and you have to protect no matter where you are. So you need to keep guard and still be a general."

He knew it was true. Besides Chichi was upset but she wasn't going to move away from the Empire and told him to suck it up. There was also the fact that his son was about to marry the daughter of Vegeta. So he would be forever connected to him anyways.

"The day your child becomes mated is the day you officially start to feel old."

Kakarot turned and saw his father walk up next to him. He then looked back out to the capital. "Old...good thing I'll never experience it." Kakarot said sarcastically.

"Don't start. It is your son's wedding."

Kakarot sighed. "I will behave myself."

"It is good that you have come around."

"You all are lucky that I am a forgiving person." It took a long while and a lot of fights with Vegeta to get to the calm place that everyone was at. Especially since his son was marrying into the family.

It was rough for a bit. Vegeta had told him if he refused to serve him then he was no longer apart of the empire and would have to be banished. Kakarot would challenge him back and say things like, "What are you going to do, kill me? Immortal remember?"

Vegeta was ready to punish him some type of way for his disobedience but with his wife consistently fussing at him, he eventually left Kakarot alone. At least with the banishment part. He would still demand that they would fight. Vegeta became completely obsessed. He would be furious if Kakarot would actually beat him in a fight and would not be satisfied until he nearly killed him...well as close as one could get to killing an immortal. But that moment never really came. Kakarot was always willing to fight because he wanted to prove that he could kick Vegeta's butt which he did on more than one occasion but Vegeta did defeat him multiple times as well, but the fact that he couldn't defeat him every time infuriated him. He should have been the strongest. He was the one with royal blood in his veins. Kakarot smirked at all the times he would mock Vegeta driving him into a blind frenzy after he would use the "royal blood lines". Even if he lost a fight that alone was worth it.

Bardock sighed. "You know I never understood why you were more angry at Vegeta than with me. I'm the one that made the wish after all."

Kakarot looked at his father and shook his head. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. And believe me I was. But the difference between you and Vegeta is that I respect you way more. But I'm not going to lie, there were times that I imagined your face when I would hit Vegeta's."

Bardock chuckled. "Well if it makes you feel any better, you are delivering a blow to him right now."

Kakarot raised an eyebrow at that. "How so?"

"You created a son that is taking away his daughter. Trust me, its eating him up."

**Meanwhile...**

"Blast you Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he paced his room. He had been uneasy all morning. That was why he went to go see Bulma in the first place. He wanted her to help him get rid of this uneasiness. But unfortunately she was already dressed and not in the mood for some loving. And now he was moments away from giving away his little girl.

"Married or not if he touches her-"

"You'll what?"

Vegeta turned to see his smirking wife leaning against their adjoining door. "Don't start!" Vegeta warned.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Vegeta you knew this day would come."

"Well it doesn't have to come now. She is immortal. She could hold it off for as long as she wants. The clown's son has seduced her!"

Bulma shook her head. "Vegeta you have to get over this. Bra is in love with Ninjin and they are getting married today. They will have sex tonight and she will probably be pregnant by the end of the year."

Vegeta's jaw hit the floor. "Do you have to be so vulgar?"

Bulma sighed. "It's the reality of the situation."

"Did she have to pick someone I don't like?"

"You like Ninjin more so than any other guy she could possibly ever pick in the universe and you know it. Trust me no father is comfortable or truly happy on the day of their daughter's wedding. Now come on we have to get to the ceremony. And no fights with Kakarot."

"Fine." Vegeta said as he held out his arm for her to grasp him. "I still can't believe our family will be joined with his."

"Well it's going to happen more often seeing as both the families will live forever."

"Yes my only regret." Vegeta mumbled.

"Well you should have thought about that before you made the wish." Bulma retorted.

The throne room glowed with candlelight and looked heavenly with white curtains and drapes decorating it in a cloud like effect. Ninjin was at the end of the isle with Trunks on his side. A moment later Kakarot walked in with Chichi and nodded to his son as he took a seat in the front row. Then Bulma walked down the aisle with her parents by her side and sat down on the other side of the room.

Outside the doors Vegeta stood next to Bra waiting to go in. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and was regretting this whole thing. When did his little girl grow up? Did he miss the moment when it happened?

_'Earthlings and their traditions. How could I agree to give her away?'_

Bra smiled up at him. "Thank you for doing this Daddy. I really liked the Earthling way of doing things."

Vegeta frowned. "You know it's not too late. We don't have to do this now. The boy will wait for you."

Bra laughed. "Don't worry Dad, I'm not going anywhere. I will always be your daughter."

Vegeta looked at her a moment more and realized that he was starting to feel emotional and then cleared his throat. "Alright lets go in."

The guards opened the doors for them and Trunks had to steady Ninjin from tripping. Trunks stifled a laugh at his reaction. _'Only Bra could make Ninjin trip while standing still.'_

Ninjin for the rest of his days would swear that there was a smoke machine pushing out clouds around Bra's feet as she floated down to the altar towards him. He couldn't recall her looking more beautiful in all the years that he knew her.

Once Vegeta got to the altar with Bra the priest asked, "And who gives away this bride?"

Vegeta hesitated but cleared his throat and said, "Her mother and...I give her away."

Ninjin then got a hold of himself and walked up to them. Vegeta looked at Bra and saw that she wasn't even looking at him and was staring lovingly at Ninjin. He placed her hand in Ninjin's hand and decided to add his own spin on Earthling tradition. "Immortal or not, hurt her and I will find a way to kill you."

Bulma gasped. "Vegeta, come sit down!" She whispered.

Ninjin smiled and bowed to Vegeta. Satisfied he turned and sat down next to Bulma. The ceremony went on as a blur to Vegeta and he spent the time thinking back on when all his children were young. They had all come such a long way. And to think if it wasn't for his father he might not have what he had now. He would have lived a life time with a family that was not his own. He possibly could have mended things with Trunks but his other 2 children would more than likely have never been born. But now he had a family; his family and one that would be with him forever.

Applause brought him out of his thoughts and Bulma motioned for him to stand up. He frowned as he caught the middle of Ninjin kissing his daughter. But there really wasn't much to say. She was now the boy's wife. The Priest announced them as mated and it was now time to leave and go to the banquet hall. Vegeta being King walked out first with Bulma.

Once they were in the hall Bulma leaned into him and said, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Vegeta snorted and said, "The second most painful experience in my life; only second to you dying in my arms. May we never have another daughter again."

Bulma chuckled. "Who says we will have any more children at all?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll give you about 10 years until you desire another."

Bulma scoffed. "We shall see."

A while later Vegeta felt like he was in Hell. His daughter loved dancing and encouraged others to partake in it including himself. Bulma teased him and said that only his daughter could make the great King of all Saiyans dance the waltz. He was embarrassed the whole entire time. His children seemed to rather enjoy the frivolous exercise even his youngest that clearly loved to be the center of attention as he did acrobatics and slid across the floor to the rhythmic sounds that blared from the musicians from the corner of the room. But he did rather enjoy seeing his wife twirl around laughing happily.

'_How ever did I get such a woman?_' He asked himself as he smirked playfully at her. She caught his stare and winked back at him. He downed the drink that was sat before him and went to get his wife. He was done with evening and wanted to be with his woman. He outstretched his hand and she gladly took it. She was in such a good mood that she seemed to laugh the whole way to his room.

"It was all so lovely Vegeta. And you are such a good dancer."

"Yea yea shut up and get in here."

"You're always so grumpy." She said as she entered his room. Once they were inside she turned to him and kissed him lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and starred into his eyes. "Sometimes I still get upset about what you did. But now I believe it is mostly out of fear."

"What could you possibly be afraid of?"

Bulma dropped her happy manner and became serious as she asked just barely above a whisper, "What's going to happen to us 100 years from now? Are you going to tire of me?"

"Are you crazy? I could never, You held my attention by not even being near me. I doubt I will lose interest with you being beside me."

"What about our decedents? What if one of them becomes power crazy or evil or-"

Vegeta silenced her with his kiss. He dragged his lips slowly across her mouth and then down the side of her neck as he slipped her dress off her shoulders, causing the dress to become a puddle of gold material at her feet. He then picked her up and carried her to his bed where he planned to ravish her and put her mind at ease. He kissed her again, this time tasting and enjoying her mouth. He smirked at the lingering taste of chocolates and strawberries; food that had followed them since childhood. He then pulled back and looked into her gorgeous eyes; eyes that he could never escape and never wanted to either. "No matter what happens we will be together to face it. Nothing will stop us."

Bulma smiled and rubbed his tail causing him to shiver beneath her fingertips. "Now who is being corny?"

"You are rubbing off on me." He said as he assaulted her neck once more.

"Well maybe I've been so grumpy because you're rubbing off on me."

"Well you should always better yourself."

"Arrogant jerk."

"Spoiled Brat."

Bulma kissed him again then said, "I wonder how much of our personalities will change in 1000 years from now."

Vegeta genuinely smiled at her and said, "Only time will tell..."

**Authors note**: Well there you have it guys. Bra's wedding and everyone's reaction to the immortality. I hope you all enjoyed it. Some asked if I could do a 3rd series instead of just a one shot and I would really have to think about what to do. Writing these characters 100 years or more from this story line would take a lot of thought. But doing a Super Saiyan version of Hatfield's vs. McCoy's but with Vegeta and Goku's family instead does seem pretty interesting. But I would have to do it right and not just smack an idea on the site. If you're interested in what the dresses looked like, for Bulma's you can go to google, click on images and type "heidi klum gold dress grammy". And for Bra's you can go to google, click on images and type in "julianne hough white dress golden globe". Tell me what you think. If you guys don't like it then I will know for sure not to do anything else.


End file.
